Aftermath
by sea-breeze52
Summary: A Percy and Annabeth story
1. Chapter 1

THE AFTERMATH

A PERCY AND ANNABETH STORY

A/N: So this is my first story! Write some reviews if I get some saying y'all like it I will keep the story going. I do not own these characters! Set after house of hades.

Annabeth POV

Olympus was finally at peace, well as peaceful as it can be when you talking about your family. I was finally beginning to think things were settling down for me and Camp Half-Blood was starting to get back in its regular swing of things. Percy and I had become some of the main head counselor and a bunch of demigods were coming in daily. So everything has been pretty good. Thalia stops by every once in a while to recruit new Hunters and Nico likes to stay at camp most of the time.

"Wow, is this real? Like I am the son of a god?" I herd coming from a young boy.

"yes," said a familiar voice and I knew immediately it was Percy. "but we don't know which god just yet" he stopped right in front of me. The young boy looked at me with big blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He looked like a little surfer kid with tan skin.

"Hello my name is Jonathan Major, but most kids just call me Jonnie."

"Hey Jonnie nice to meet you." He must have been only six or seven which brought back some bad memories.

I found myself admiring how Percy handled teaching a little kid about who he was. And then I wanted to cry because two days ago I found out I was pregnant, Percy didn't know and I figured I would be dead before I was back at camp.

I guess Percy realized I was thinking and upset cause he told the kid where the Pegasus stables were and the little boy took of.

PERCY POV

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked

Annabeth had been really distant for the last couple of days and I had no idea why. I mean I know our trip had been horrible, but we had some pretty good moments. Like the night together on the ship, sleeping together. It was the greatest night of my life.

"Nothing Percy," she said but it looked like she was fighting tears. So I did the only thing I could do. I held her until she stopped crying. Then out of no where she stopped and walked away leaving me there with nothing up a tear stained t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH POV

I know I shouldn't have just left Percy and there like that with no answers, but what was I supposed to do? Tell my teenage boyfriend that I am caring his child. That's a good conversation starter isn't it? So I let things go a few more days and spent most of my time avoiding Percy. I met him before dinner and told him to meet me up at the beach after he ate. His green eyes were filled with worry and I couldn't stand to look at them more than a few seconds so I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At dinner I scraped some ribs into the fire and prayed to my mother for some courage, ironically to afraid to say why. Dinner went by slow and I ate in silence hoping none of my siblings really knew what was wrong with me. How long could I keep saying I was just not feeling well or that I ate too many sweets? This was going to be a long night.

PERCY POV

What was I supposed to do? Enjoy my dinner with Annabeth ignoring me that was logical. Her words still rang in my ears as a scraped part of my food to honor the gods. I said a silent prayer to my dad for Annabeth not to dump me. I walked back to my table and ate by myself.

"Meet me at the beach when you're done." Annabeth had told

That's all I got after two days of being ignored, and as I walked to the beach I prayed that this ended quickly.

Annabeth was the just standing there with her feet in the water but for the first time in days she actually looked good. Well good isn't the right word, Annabeth is beautiful but standing in the water under the moonlight she looked strong and radiant. All I wanted to do was hold her until she told me what was bothering her but I avoided that. When I met her at the surf she took me hand and looked into my eyes like there was nothing else in the world. I couldn't help but do the same.

ANNABETH POV

I knew I was going to disappoint him right now, but I got lost in his eyes. The sea seemed to give me a little extra courage and I knew this was the right time.

"Annabeth, please tell me what is going on." Percy said and with tears in my eyes I looked up and said,

"I'm Pregnant."

For a moment he just stood there, staring at me. I thought he was going to say something like, "this can't be happening. It was only one time," but instead he did the strangest thing. He started to laugh. Not just a little chuckle, a full on busting up laugh and then her just pulled me into his chest.

"I thought….you were….going to break…up with…me." He choked out through his laughing.

After a minute or two he took a breath and said, "Annabeth, we saved the world twice don't you think we can handle a baby?"

For the first time in the last week I wasn't afraid until Percy said, "when should we tell our moms?"

A/N: Here is chapter two. Write reviews I want to know what you think. I know its kind of a small chapter but whatever. If you like let me know if you hate it do the same!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
WE TELL THE GODDESS OF WISDOM

PERCY POV

Let me tell you something I have handled a lot in my life. I've fought Titan lord, fought the god of war and even traveled through Tartarus but nothing is scarier then traveling up six hundred floors to tell your girlfriends mom you got her daughter pregnant, out of wedlock I might add. All was thinking was please don't let me die. I prayed to every god I could think of to give Athena a little understanding. Of course Apollo was getting a kick out of this because the elevator was playing Arms Wide Open by Creed. To make it worse Annabeth was singing along pretty much mocking me.

Finally the elevator stopped on the sixth-hundredth floor. Olympus seemed gloomy today which was fitting cause I am pretty sure I am about to die. Annabeth and I slowly walked to the newly finished Athena temple. Annabeth was sure to put the Athena Parthenos in a spot where it over looked all of Olympus. By the time we reached the steps I was shaking, completely terrified of what was to come.

We made are way up the big white steps to the door. Annabeth bravely pushed it open she walked in and I stood frozen at the threshold.

"Come on Percy we have to do this," she said, but I could here the worry in her voice. She took my hand and dragged me into the temple.

Athena was standing there with jeans and a white t-shirt and of course those intense gray eyes she had passed on to her daughter, talking to Zeus. When both gods look up Zeus said his farewell and left the temple. I was glad that only Annabeth and Athena were there to witness my annihilation.

"Oh, Annabeth sweetheart what brings you to Olympus on your day of?" Athena said in a very sweet voice.

"Mom, there something we need to tell you." Annabeth said in a shaky voice.

Athena looked at me with a fiery glare and turned back to Annabeth to say, "What is it my dear?"

By this time I was ready to run out screaming but I knew I couldn't be a coward. So I waited for Annabeth to say her next words. I knew she would have planned the best way to say this.

"I'm Pregnant." Obviously Annabeth thought it best to just come right out and say it. I would have gone with a little softening the edges first. If Athena was mad she didn't show it. For a good five minutes all she did was stare at Annabeth. Then out of nowhere she said something in ancient Greek and in her hand was an aluminum baseball bat.

"Mom, Please don't do anything rash." Annabeth said calmly

"RASH ANNABETH? YOU COME HERE TO MY TEMPLE TO TELL YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU TELL ME TO NOT DO ANYTHING RASH?" Athena yelled. Next thing I knew she was swinging the bat straight into my face yelling something about me disgracing her favorite daughter.

ANNABEH POV

Percy was on the ground probably passed out from that hit he took from my mother. I was so angry I was shaking and crying which were most likely the hormones. So I did one of the stupidest things of my like.

"Oh yeah Mom very wise," I screamed back "kill the father of my baby so I have to deal with this by myself. For the goddess of wisdom that wasn't very wise."

"Are you kidding Annabeth? How could you let this happen?" My mother said the hurt very operant in her voice.

"No, I am not kidding. Mom we thought this quest, the Mark and coin you gave me, I thought I was going to die. I wanted at least on thing good to come out of it" I could feel myself getting ready to cry. Damn these hormones I thought.

"Annabeth, you are my favorite daughter, the bravest, strongest daughter I have ever had. I am so proud of you and would never sent you to that quest if I didn't have faith in you. However, this does not excuse your foolish behavior leading to this current situation." That made me feel even worse and Percy was starting to stammer stuff in his sleep.

"But Athena I love your daughter," Percy rambled and I realized he wasn't asleep. "I know we are a little young but for Half-Bloods we are pretty old. I remember the warning you gave me and I would never intentionally hurt Annabeth, but I know we can handle this and I will do everything in my power to take care of my family."

Those last words rang in my ears. Percy had called us his family. My baby and me, not my baby, our baby, we are Percy's family. I guess my mother like what she herd cause she walked over to where he was standing and looked him straight in the eyes. I knew all to well what looking into my mothers eyes could do to you but Percy said stood strong like he was soaking in all knowledge of the world.

"Perseus Jackson, I cannot believe you put my daughter in this position. Do you understand how many monsters all ready want to see you dead? This compromises your life, Annabeth's life and your child's life. You are two very powerful half-bloods, your child will be no different except in that he or she has godly grandparents rather than parents. Think about who your true friends are, and who you can really trust." With that she returned to her true godly for in a fit of anger. I could tell she was hurt but the words rang in the air.

It was true Percy and I gave off a powerful aroma because we were powerful demigods, but what is to say our child will be so powerful. Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing cause he just stood there staring at the spot where Athena had just left rubbing his head. Finally he looked up and said, "Well that went well. Lets go home." He wrapped his hand around my waist and we left Olympus and my angry mother behind us.

A/N: Here it is! Tell me what you think pretty please I want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone figures it out

Annabeth POV

Telling Percy's mom was a lot easier to do. We decided to wait a day after telling my mom to tell Sally. When we got to the house she was waiting for us. I think my mother made a little visit to Sally cause when we walked through the door she was sitting at the kitchen table.

She looked like she had been up late the night before because she had dark circles under her eyes and she didn't have a warm smile on her face like every other time have seen her. She didn't stand or say hello. It looked like she was holding back tears so I let Percy talk first, after all this was his mom and he would know how to handle her.

"Hi mom," Percy said with a little bit of wiriness in his voice. "Annabeth and I have to talk to you." His words rang in the room like an echo. Sally's eyes moved from Percy to me, and back again. Finally she spoke, "well don't just stand there have a seat."

We sat there in silence for a long time just looking at each other until I finally spoke. "Ms. Jackson," I started but she said, "Please Annabeth, its Sally to you sweetheart."

"Okay, Sally…well u,…I am um… pregnant." I said.

Just more silence. I couldn't tell whether or not Sally was mad because all she did was stare at my belly. Of course there was no bump, no evidence that I was even pregnant but I felt like she just knew. It was a strange few minutes till finally she stood up and smacked Percy straight in the face. As she started pacing she started yelling.

"How could you be so reckless? Perseus Jackson you are so selfish, putting Annabeth in this position, this young, ugh I can't even ground you." Sally said

"But mom… this isn't just my fault it takes two you know." Percy started but was cut off by his mother.

"Enough about you we will talk later." Then she turned to me and said. "Annabeth honey how are you feeling? How far along are you? Are you taking any vitamins? Having a demigod child can take a lot out of the mother." She rambled off so many question and comments I couldn't keep track. Percy just sat there dumbfounded by what was going on. She decided to call the same doctor she used even though I didn't want to use a mortal doctor. She said that I should at least check and make sure everything was good to start off my pregnancy. Then we said our good byes and headed of to tell the next most important adult in my life. Chiron

Chiron was sitting on the porch of the big house. He looked kind of worried but I figured it was something to do with some new demigod that was brought to camp. We walked up hand-in-hand and stopped in front of Chiron he looked up slowly the pained look still on his face.

"Hello my young heroes, what brings you here this afternoon?" Chiron said.

"Well Chiron Annabeth and I just wanted to let you know that Annabeth will be taking it easy on classed and training." Percy said this one with confidence I'm guessing cause he knew Chiron was that last person that would kill him.

"And Mr. Jackson why might that be?" he said this looking straight at me and I couldn't help but blush. This was worse than telling my dad.

"Well um," Percy lost his confidence "Annabeth is having a baby."

This day was mostly silence. Honestly I didn't like all this quiet. All Chiron said was, "well I will inform our activities director and see to it that your activities are… relaxed." With that he got up and walked away.

Percy took me by the hand and led me to his cabin. We had about two hours before we had to suit up for capture the flag. I couldn't help but admire all of the beautiful the sea stuff was in his cabin. Percy led me to the bed were we just laid for a while. What felt like only a few minutes were interrupted by a conch horn. It seemed a little early for capture the flag but Percy and I got up and walked to the pavilion. At the entrance Percy stopped and kissed me on the cheek, before he let me go join my cabin he whispered in my ear, I love you. All I could do was smile, caught of guard by him. He walked away before I could say anything. At the pavilion everyone was talking about why we were called here then I notice something that made my stomach sink.

Standing next to Chiron was my best friend. Thalia Grace. I caught Percy's eye and he notice the worried look on my face cause his faced seem to twist in to worry and his hand reached for his pocket were he kept riptide. Then he followed my gaze to Thalia where it looked like he understood my worried look.

My best friend, the person I considered my older sister was about to find out that I was pregnant. For the first time since I found out I was having a baby I was worried for Percy's well being.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry it took so long I just moved! Here is the next chapter the next one will be up in a day or two so don't fret. But please please please tell me what you think! Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I was so incredibly scared. She was going to no something was up as soon as I didn't charge into the woods. What was I supposed to do tell her before the game? Let me just tell you a little something about Thalia she and I have known each other since I was seven years old. Together we have this unspoken bond, she knew she was my sister and she would be completely furious with me as soon as she found out. Thalia is going to be worse than my mother.

As soon as I made eye contact with Thalia her face lit up. I would have been more excited if I knew what was going to happen. Chiron informed us that the hunters were in the area and would be staying a few days. That was probably Thalia's idea because I hadn't seen her since the first prophecy was fulfilled. As soon as Chiron stopped talking all the campers crowded around the Athena campers waiting for a plan. Everyone was looking at me. The senior camper counselor for the Athena cabin, I was supposed to have a plan.

I couldn't take it right now so I looked at everyone and said, "I am going to have to rework my original plan, and Clarisse and Percy meet me here in five everyone else meet back in thirty minutes in full battle gear." Everyone left except Percy

He took my hand and said, "Well take care it was nice knowing you." I couldn't help but laugh. I can always count on Percy to make a sarcastic comment at the right time.

Thalia walked up to us very excited. "Annabeth!" Thalia said as she pulled me into a giant hug. She looked at Percy and gave him a hug too, just not as big. Even though she was a hunter know one ever said anything about her and Percy's relationship. They were like family, but soon she would kill him.

"Don't worry Sea weed brain the hunters will try not to humiliate you to bad tonight! Annabeth how have you? Gods its been to long."

"Yeah, Thals its been to long, I missed you so much! We can talk after the game okay?"

Thalia looked a little skeptical but she said, "No worries I have to go prep the hunters anyway!" With that she walked away and so did I.

I had no idea how I was about to approach this situation so I put all my focus on planning for capture the flag. We met back completely suited and ready to go. So Percy and I told the campers our plan.

"We are going to position ourselves on the west side of the woods, Ares cabin you guys will lead the head on attack. Hephaestus you guys take the right side and set up some traps, Apollo takes the left. Clarisse cut loose and get the flag bring it back across the river and we win. Athena is going to back up anyone who needs help. Percy will stay by the river and help you get back over Clarisse"

Leave it to Clarisse to mess everything up. "Annabeth what are you going to do?"

"I um…I am going to..." was all I could get out. Thank the gods that Percy was their cause he spoke for me.

"Annabeth is going to be with me at the river for back up. Clarisse just get the flag and get back are we cool?"

"Yes Jackson we are cool. Lets do this." Clarisse said

We set up on all sides ready to go. The conch horn sounded and everyone charged. Percy grabbed my wrist. "Stay here Annabeth." He said his tone very definite. He never tells me what to do.

"I am not going to just stand here doing nothing." I spat at him.

"Annabeth seriously I am not about to do this right now. You can't fight right now you can't risk tripping or getting hit. Its more than just you right now Annabeth."

If I weren't so angry with him I would have thought he was really cute.

"Oh okay sure you can just run around cutting people up and shooting water at people and I get to sit by a flag and watch you have all the fun. That sounds like a really good plan Sea Weed brain."

"Annabeth your pregnant. You have to take care of our baby not just run around getting hurt having people swing swords and knifes at you, shooting arrows at you, that's a great plan. Our kid will come out missing arms and legs. For the daughter of Athena that isn't very wise, Wise Girl."

I couldn't help it we just started yelling at each other. "I get the hard work Sea Weed brain. You get to have all the fun and then you decide you can tell me what to do. Here goes the man complex. Women can do just as much as men. I can play capture the flag at camp, I can practice sword fighting and shooting arrows. If you have a problem with that then you can just go Percy."

I guess I forgot we were standing next to the flag where all the hunters or the campers would soon be coming to rendezvous. The next think I realized was that everyone and their brother was their watching Percy and I argue. The worst part was that Thalia was standing there staring straight at me. A million different expressions washed over her face. Hurt, worry, sadness, I couldn't catch them all.

Everyone at the camp had just found out I was pregnant. That was how my best friend found out I was having a baby.

Percy was frozen staring at Thalia. She was walking straight at Percy. She stopped in front Percy and punched him straight in the face. He dropped to the ground and Thalia walked away.

I decided to do the very mature thing in this situation. I left my knocked out boyfriend on the ground in the middle of the forest and it was almost dark. Then I walked over to the hunters cabin. All the hunters were outside and they all stopped to look at me. I wanted to turn and run, but I had to be brave. This was a family matter. I took a deep breath and walked in.

A/N: Here is another chapter guys! Please right some reviews tell me what you think what you want to see!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

Thalia was waiting there when I walked in. "Thalia…" I started but before I could get anything else out she interrupted me.

"Look Annabeth, I am really sorry about earlier. I was caught of guard and Percy was right there. I know it is not my place but you are family. You mean way more to mean than anyone else in this world, you're my little sister. I know I shouldn't have reacted like that but what else was I supposed to do?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Percy is good to you and that's all that matters. I wouldn't have picked anyone better for you, but now you should go talk to him. I bet he is pretty upset." She hugged me tightly and left the room.

I knew she was right and I was glad I talked to her even if it was a short conversation. I can't believe I treated Percy like that. He has been so good to me and with everything that is going on her has been so brave. I guess I'm just really scared. I thought about all the stuff he and I had been through together and how sorry I was for how I had been acting lately. Before I knew it I was standing outside his cabin. I didn't even hesitate. I walked straight in.

Percy POV

That was like the fourth time I had been hit in the face in the last few days. I don't think I can talk more of this. As I walked back to my cabin from the forest I realized that today was probably the last time I would be hit. Thank the gods we told Annabeth's dad over the phone because I'm pretty sure he would have killed me. When I reached my cabin it was dark so I just walked in and went straight for my bed.

Before I could crawl in I saw a slim figure under the covers. Slowly I pulled the covers back what I saw took my breath away. Annabeth was lying there snuggled against my pillows. For a while I just stared at her, watching her sleep. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and there was Thalia standing there with a sad look in her eyes. She was one of my best friends, we had been through a lot together, and I liked to think that we had a pretty good relationship but I still flinched when she stepped into my cabin.

"Jackson I'm sorry I hit you in the face. I just expected more from you. Or maybe just for you two to tell me before the whole camp."

"Thalia its not like we didn't want you to know it's just that Annabeth was a little afraid of how you would react. You two are so close she didn't want to disappoint you."

"I know Jackson, to tell you the truth I'm happy for you guys. You just are going to have to be careful because knowing you two your kid will be trouble."

She kind of smirked at that last comment but she just got up and left the room. I sat there for a minute just staring at the door. I still didn't understand why everyone wanted to keep beating me up. I mean it takes two do have a baby, and what was with Annabeth. We fight a lot, that's normal in our relation ship but tonight she was so mad.

I kept thinking about all the stuff she was saying to me but I crawled into bed and snuggled next to Annabeth. She turned her body so she was face to face with me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. Gently I kissed her forehead and rested my hand on her belly. She puled her head up to look at me then she said, "Percy I'm sorry." She couldn't say anything more because before she could speak I planted a kiss on her lips. She returned my kiss. She pulled back just enough for her to say, "I love you." I whispered "I love you more" back and then Annabeth fell asleep in my arms.

A/N: This chapter is a little short I just wanted to get it up for everyone to read. I hope you enjoy it! Write reviews tell me what you want to see next!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

The last few weeks have been pretty good. I mean everyone was treating me differently but that was expected. Percy and I had worked things out. I apologized for acting like a complete bitch and he accepted it, which was good cause I felt like an even bigger one. Everyone at camp knew better than to mess with Percy after what they had seen in the woods. Most of our friends were happy for us but I could tell they were rather surprised about the news.

Today was the day that Percy and I were going to see the mortal baby doctor, Obgyn. Whatever they are called, we promised Ms. Jackson that we would see one every once in awhile just to make sure everything was going well. The rest of the time I planned on going to see one of the older Apollo campers who is now an Obgyn. Our plan was to meet at camp half-blood because Sally wanted to go with us. Just as I finished getting ready Percy knocked on the door.

"Hey my love. So we really don't have to go to this appointment. I'm sure Amber can just take care of us here." Percy said. I could tell there was a little worry in his voice so I walked over to where he was standing. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his sea green eyes.

"Percy," I said, "it will all be okay. Plus we promised your mom we would do this, now come on we have to go."

Truth be told I was pretty nervous too. I mean I was a powerful half-blood and so was Percy. I knew a little bit about genetics and that would suggest that there was a twenty-five percent chance our baby could be full god, a fifty percent chance the baby would just be a normal half-blood, and twenty-five percent that he or she would be just a plain old mortal. Those numbers with Percy and my luck weren't the greatest.

Both Percy and I got up and walked out of my cabin. No one really had a problem with Percy being in my cabin and vice versa because well really what can you do worse then ending up pregnant. But anyway we made are way to the top of camp half-blood hill. I stopped to say hello to the dragon, Peleus. Then we made are way down the hill.

We go into the Prius were Sally was waiting in the driver seat. She had a giant smile on her face, which made me a little nervous. I had no idea how this was going to work. The only thing I was looking forward to was the fact that I knew Amber from camp. Amber was an Apollo camper awhile back so I felt pretty comfortable going to see her. I sat in the front seat silent staring out the window.

When we finally made it to the office I didn't want to get out of the car. Percy was pale white and Sally still had a smile on her face. When we walked in the lady at the front desk greeted us like she already knew the situation. She brought us straight back into the exam room. Then she made me change into one of those hospital gowns, then she took some blood and said it was for some tests. Percy just stood around until amber walked in. Amber was a tall blonde haired girl and she had many Apollo features.

"Hello Annabeth," she looked over to Percy, "and you must be Percy Jackson. I have heard many great things about you to. I'm Amber from the Apollo cabin, though I don't really talk about that much here. Today were just going to run some test with the blood we have drawn and do an ultrasound. Do you have any questions?"

I looked at her for a second before Percy spoke, "We are obviously really nervous about all of this. Most of our lives have been about not dying and so this is kind of new to us." He walked over and took my hand then kept talking, "we just want everything to be okay. So just tell us what we have to do make sure everything is okay, okay?"

Amber laughed clearly she had to deal with this kind of situation before, then she smiled her toothy Apollo smile and said, "I cant gaurtente that everything is going to be perfect, however I will do everything I can to help this pregnancy run along on the right course. I take half-blood cases a little more serious. Why don't we get the ultrasound done first?"

I lay down on the table then Amber squirted stuff on to my stomach. It was freezing cold so I grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed. She started moving something around on my belly and after a few seconds we heard a little thump thump.

"Alrighty," she said with a toothy grin "here is your baby. On the monitor there was a little speck I couldn't tell what it looked like but all I cared about was the heartbeat strong and powerful. That was our baby. I looked over at Percy and he was smiling like a maniac.

Amber printed out a picture of the baby and gave us a DVD of the ultrasound so we could here the heartbeat whenever. Then she said she would be over to camp in a few days with all the test results and get a plan together. She told us that our baby had a strong heartbeat and was very happy. We road pack to camp in Sally's car cuddled up in the back seat.

When we got back to camp it was pretty late. Percy me back to my cabin showing everyone in site our picture of the baby. He stopped at the door kissed me on the lips then went to walk away. Instead I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. We stayed in the doorway kissing for a little while until Percy picked me up and walked me back to his cabin. He set me down on the bed walked to the door locked it and return to the bed for us to finish what we started.


End file.
